


Hi vs. High

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Beverly Marsh & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Drug Use, Drugs, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired By Tumblr, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Recreational Drug Use, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Stanley says something. Beverly is...uh, amused.Oneshot/drabble





	Hi vs. High

Stanley Uris sighed. He needed to ask something. 

"Bev," he said very matter-of-factly then. How else could he ask this? I mean they were friends and all but he still didn't want to offend her or something, not along those lines. "Are you...you know, high?"

Bev blinked. "Am I what?" Her eyes were red. 

"High."

She smiled. "Oh, hey."

That's not what he meant. But either way, he didn't mind. 


End file.
